Air Fun
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Duncan loves Cody. Cody loves Duncan. They play Truth or Dare to explorer each other. Izzy is here as well to add some drama. Mostly to keep Sierra out of the picture. Warning: this story is very demented in many ways. Younger audience be advised. Many characters are OOC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Anything. No profit is being made of this. **

**Warning: Characters except maybe Sierra are all OOC. **

**Warning 2: This story gets creepy as it progresses so you should be advised to read it anyways just for the beneficial of getting creeped out. **

**This is my first DuCo fic that is also Rated M. So enjoy and tell me what you think of it at the end. Oh and you wish tell me how demented you think I am.**

**Takes Place During World Tour**

* * *

On the plane...

Chris decided between China and Tanzania that he'd take over 1st class and banished the remaining five to the economy section. He was thinking, if 1st class is supposed to be so well and good, then why is economy class called that and not second class.

He shrugged as he watched a porno of Lindsay and Beth on his laptop.

* * *

The final five were bored. Alejandro and Heather wouldn't stop staring at each other. Sierra wouldn't stop staring at Cody, and Sierra wouldn't stop looking at Duncan, who wouldn't stop looking at a picture of Gwen.

Duncan looked up and saw Cody staring. He for some OOC reason found this to be a turn on and smiled back. He looked at the picture of Gwen and started to get a turn on even more. Imagining Cody and Gwen doing it with him in a three-way.

Then a light bulb appeared above his head. He turned in his seat and saw what everyone else was doing.

Heather growled at Alejandro.

Alejandro smiled and winked at her, which made her, pretending to turn green.

"Al, Heather, Cody, Sierra," Duncan asked. "Are you all bored."

"I am," Cody said cheerfully having known Duncan had said his name.

"Me to," Sierra admitted grabbing a frustrated Cody and hugging.

"My name is not Al," Alejandro corrected him, "It is Alejandro. And I guess I could say I am also bored."

Heather rolled her eyes and agreed.

"I say we play truth or dare," Duncan said, daring everyone to play. He had a plan and a plan he had. Cause he had a hard one and he knew he didn't want three of these four people in the room right now.

"I'll do it," Cody agree right away.

Sierra agreed immediately as well, "Someone dare me to molest Cody," she shouted.

Cody was creeped out she actually said that. But hey, who cares, perhaps he could dare her to jump out of the plane without a parachute. Yes.

Alejandro and Heather exchanged glances and agreed. Not answering though.

Duncan was pumped, "So whose fir..."

"Wait don't start without Izzy."

Izzy popped out of the hallway and bounced over next to Duncan. "Izzy wants to play Truth or Dare."

The five of them exchanged glances and being that they were all OOC right now, agreed.

Izzy cheered and decided to go first. "Izzy dares Izzy to do a back flip."

Izzy did a back flip and landed on her feet and passed. "Next."

"Izzy, you can't dare yourself," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Duncan Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Who do you like more? Harold or Tyler."

Duncan found the question strange but shrugged, "I'd say Harold cause we had a nice connection in Action at the end. Sort of."

"And you never stopped staring at his ass," Izzy giggled.

"So," Duncan cursed her, "If you weren't such an idiot, Gosh." He covered his mouth when he found himself talking like him.

"Okay, next," Izzy said to continue.

Duncan turned and faced Alejandro. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth," he said.

"Pussy," Izzy said in a low voice.

Alejandro glared at her, waiting for Duncan.

"Have you ever masturbated to Chef Hatchet?"

Alejandro went wide-eyed at the question. "I most certainly haven't," he lied.

Chef Hatchet popped his head in, "Don't lie pretty boy," before leaving again.

Duncan smirked at Alejandro sighed and admitted the truth. "Yes, I find him to be the cutest escape convict ever."

"Come on, I wanna see some Alef," Izzy cheered.

"No, thanks," Alejandro put his foot down.

"Okay, so truth or dare someone," Duncan told him.

"Okay, Sierra," he shrugged, "Truth or dare."

Of course she went with her usual pic.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...um...to.." He looked at Cody and saw him begging to not make it about him. "I dare you to molest Cody in the bathroom confessional."

Cody gasped.

Sierra grabbed Cody all excitedly and grabbed Cody by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away screaming, "Alejandro, I will get you for this. Nooooo."

Duncan wide-eyed watched as the only person he wanted he was dragged away to be raped by a stalker on national television. He sighed.

"Since Cody's not here," Duncan sighed, "Whose turn is it?"

"Mine," Heather snapped, "Izzy truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course, duh."

"I figured so," Heather said paying attention to Duncan's expression. For some reason, she had sympathy for him and knew what he wanted. "I dare you," looking back at Izzy, "To go to the bathroom confessionals and molest Sierra. And makes sure Cody is set free."

Izzy cheered and ran off into the hall.

"So whose turn is it now?" Alejandro asked.

"I think mine..." Duncan began.

Just then the two of them heard commotion between Sierra and Izzy.

"No, get out I do not want to have a three some with you," Sierra wailed.

"Izzy does not either," Sierra cackled. "Izzy wants Sierra all to herself. Cody get out or I will molest you to."

Cody came back a few second back, looking all messed up, clothes and hair were a mess. His shirt was untucked and he had white stains on the front of his jeans.

"Is that mayonnaise," Heather asked him.

Cody looked down at it, "No that's Sierra's," he chuckled nervously.

"Izzy stop," Sierra continued to yell, "This is rape where I'm from."

Duncan exchanges looks with Cody, she just raped him and she thinks it's not allowed to her. What a kind of world is he living in, Cody thought.

"Come on," Izzy chimed in, "Izzy will only use the firecracker once."

Duncan, Cody, Heather, and Alejandro heard the word Firecracker and all ducked for cover.

They heard a minor explosion and the plane shook a bit.

"Sierra," Izzy cackled, "That was a big boom."

"Can you at least stop molesting me now?" she demanded.

Chris ran down to economy section, pants down. "What the hell was that explosion?"

The four cast mates shielded their eyes, "Chris pull your pants up." Duncan scolded him.

"What you never seen one this big?" he pointed. "You wimps must have much smaller sizes." He completely forgot about the firecracker blow up. "Come on, you know you can't resist to look."

"If I look, I might just go lesbian," Heather gagged.

Duncan for a quick second looked and burst out laughing. Alejandro heard laughing and looked and did so.

Chris frowned, "See if I don't have Sasquatchanwkwa rape you all in the next challenge." He left.

Duncan couldn't hold his laughter in as he exploded in it, accidentally letting go in his pants as well.

Cody saw this and was turned on. But it was still hard to tell with his pants still on.

Just then Izzy walks back in with Sierra, both shooken up, the way Cody did, but worse.

"Did you really light a firecracker?" Heather demanded.

"No," Izzy said taking out a paper bag and blowing it up and popping it again, having the same eruption having.

"My turn," Duncan interrupted. "Sierra truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sierra said comely sitting back down.

"Do you like Chris?" Duncan asked simply.

"Yes," she answered with no other word.

"Sierra you go now?" Alejandro told her.

Sierra looked at Cody, "Truth or dare," she smiled weakly. Having her run in with Izzy was very stressful.

"Ugh, dare," he winced.

"I dare you make out with Duncan," Sierra smiled.

Cody gasped, wanting to let out cheers and praises, but didn't. He looked over at Duncan who was faking, a 'no, hell no,' face.

"You have to," Heather retorted with a smile.

Cody sighed on the outside and was smiling on the inside. Because he was OOC of course. He walked over and took Izzy's seat. He puckered up and Duncan did as well as both leaned in. The both made it look like it was killing them to do this.

After 30 seconds their lips touched for approximately 30 more seconds before letting go.

"I need to brush my teeth now," Duncan faked spat.

"I need mouth wash," Cody lied, walking back over and sitting next to Sierra.

"Okay, um...Heather Truth or Dare," he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I want dare," she grunted.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Alejandro for two hours in first class," he dared.

She rolled her eyes but agreed anyway. She grabbed Al's hand and dragged him to the first class where Chris was surely to be again.

Cody sighed, two down and two harder ones left to get rid of.

"So whose next?" he asked.

"Ooh, me," Izzy said, "Duncan truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he replied.

Izzy sighed that it wasn't a dare. "Uh...Have you had to choose either Gwen or Courtney who would you choose to have an orgy with?"

"Well, who else is in this orgy?" Duncan asked leaning forward, looking at Cody.

"Owen, DJ, Lindsay, Sadie and Mr. Coconut," Izzy replied, naming random people from off the top of her head.

Duncan didn't really know how it was possible to have sex with a coconut, but he shrugged it off, "I'd choose Gwen hands down."

"Figures you would," Sierra grumbled.

My turn, "Duncan turned to Izzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare.."

"I dare you to take Sierra out of economy section for three hours and do whatever you want with her," Duncan smirked, hoping this worked.

Izzy agreed by shaking her head really fast, "Oh, please no," Sierra begged.

Izzy nodded again, "Yes, Yes, YYYYYEEEEESSSSS," she yelled glaring Sierra in the eyes only being inches from each other. "You and me are goanna have fun. Especially when Izzy introduces you to Ferrol Ezekiel."

Sierra gulped as Izzy lifted said stalker onto her shoulder and running out of the room to the cargo hold, where Ezekiel was sleeping in wait.

Cody felt kind of bad for her but knew his feelings for Duncan were stronger. So he turned toward him and smirked. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." He smirked back.

"Take off your shirt."

Duncan didn't hesitate.

"Truth or dare," he asked Cody, feeling the wind on his nipples.

"Truth."

"Huh," Duncan quirked his unibrow, "Truth."

"Just fuckin' with yah," he joked, "Dare."

"I dare yah to take off your pants," Duncan smirked feeling a boner get bigger.

Cody smirked as well as he did as told. "Truth or dare," he asked back.

"Dare," he smirked.

"I dare you to play with your nipples," Cody smirked, excited to see it.

Duncan smiled in delight and took his nipple and tried to lick it but he was to skinny to do that. If Owen was here, he could do it. He imagined a naked Owen and played with his nipples at the same time. After a minute of making circles he stopped and asked Cody the question, he took dare again.

"I dare you to masturbate through your boxers," Duncan dared.

Cody was more than happy to obliged and went up and down slow enough for Duncan to enjoy.

After knowing that they were never goanna pic truth again, they just dropped the game and got completely naked and went all for it.

Cody was on his knees and hands as Duncan was on top of him doing the ass move. Eventually the tables turned and Cody now had him on his back and played the same game.

Soon they played 69. Completely neutral. But things got better as the got wetter.

* * *

And in the shadows of the hall with a video camera was Chef tapping the entire thing as he wacked off. "This is so going on YouTube," he smirked enjoying himself.

Little did he know, Heather was behind him. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away, "No, you will not. Let the boys play in piece."

"Do you know how many likes it will get?" Chef hollered, trying to free his ear from her death grip.

"I said no," she growled, "now be a good boy and go rape Chris."

Chef grumbled to himself as he marched away, giving Heather the camera first.

Heather saw he was gone and went back and continued to video tape them. "This is going in my personal collection, to watch over and over."

She watched as Cody and Duncan went at it like there was no day tomorrow.

* * *

Cody and Duncan went at it for two hours, one shorter than Izzy and Sierra going at it. They smirked Duncan lay back against the bench, arms behind his head, Cody resting his head on his chest.

"Way better than Gwen and Courtney combined?" Cody asked.

"Way better," Duncan remarked with a smile.

"Way better indeed," Heather remarked to herself.

* * *

**How was it? Am I demented or what? Who is more a pervert Heather or Izzy or is it Sierra. You decide.**

**Again first DuCo and probably my last. So tell me how bad, good, or demented it was. **

**I am dedicating this fic to another awesome author on the list of awesome authors. This one is being dedicated to slendie258. Awesome friend and you should go and read his stories as well. :) Such as Chef's Little Problem and Owen's dream. Do it cause Izzy is watching you if you don't. **

**That is all until next time. Peace. **


End file.
